


A Man's Fortune Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a dragon. Jensen is a pretty if foolhardy young man trespassing on Jared’s mountain. Nobody ever warned Jensen about the possessive nature of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Fortune Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



> This took forever to record and edit, I had so much trouble that I almost scrapped it but I got through it and here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

Here is the podfic for A Man's Fortune by morrezela!

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rxzxcn15ed9nb5j/A_Man%27s_Fortune.mp3> (without music) running time 2 hours 30 minutes

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jdv17gxmb06ab1z/A_Man%27s_Fortune_%28Music%29.mp3> (with music) running time 2 hours 33 minutes

 

 

If you enjoyed this podfic please comment the reader or author, we love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this podfic please feel free to comment to me or the author we love to hear from you!


End file.
